Natal Branco
by Mask Newa
Summary: É um belo dia de natal branco, e é o primeiro natal de Juvia desde que ela entrou na Fairy Tail. Ela queria passar o dia com Gray, mas descobre que ele já tem outro planos e Lyon a faz um convite. Gruvia.


_Essa é minha primeira fanfic e é um especial de natal atrasado, yay! _

_Só tive a ideia no dia de natal mesmo, assim acabei só terminando depois, então fica por assim mesmo._

_Espero que gostem e se puderem, deem um review :3_

* * *

Juvia abriu os olhos lentamente e sua visão foi tomada pelos flocos brancos que caiam do lado de for de sua janela. Sentou-se na cama enquanto passava as delicadas mãos nos olhos em uma tentativa de pôr o corpo e a mente para a trabalharem e assim poder começar seu dia, como qualquer outro. Assim que começou a raciocinar, no entanto, notou estar no dia 25 do último mês do ano, conhecido como Natal. Era um natal branco com a neve que caía, o que muitos acham lindo e que para Juvia trouxe tristeza. No dia anterior, na festa de Natal da Fairy Tail, dera um presente para seu amado "_Gray-sama_"... Assim como sua rival do amor Lucy, além de outras garotas como Erza e Wendy, o fizeram, mas não recebera nada em troca do mago moldador de gelo. Um gesto como esse, no entanto, não chateou a mulher da chuva; ela já esperava a atitude de seu amado. Ela esperava era conseguir falar a sós com o mago, a fim de chamá-lo para passar o dia de natal com ela. Quando estava na Phantom, nenhum dos magos da Element 4, seus únicos amigos, havia com quem passar o dia de natal, então todos passavam o dia juntos na guild. Já haviam se passado, na verdade, sete anos desde que entrara na Fairy Tail, mas aquele era na verdade seu primeiro Natal na Fairy Tail. Ela gostava da companhia de seus companheiros, mas queria era passar àquela data com o homem que havia tirado dela a chuva e mostrado a beleza do sol, e pelo qual havia se apaixonado perdidamente.

Ela se dirigia à Gray naquela noite quando alguns integrantes da guild se vangloriavam se haviam conseguido uma companhia para o dia seguinte e, curiosos e implicantes, perguntavam a todos o mesmo. Dessa forma descobriu discretamente que mesmo seu melhor amigo, Gajeel, já tinha planos com Levy. Curiosa, ficou atenta quando a pergunta foi direcionada a Gray, que respondeu positivamente, sim, tinha planos para o dia 25, mas que se esquivou de responder com quem seria. Juvia arranhou a pilastra onde estava escondida. "_Rival do amor!_", pensou. Na hora, queria saber quem era a sortuda que roubara o coração do mago, mas já pela manhã, achou que era melhor assim. Ela queria muito ficar com Gray, mas ainda desejava a felicidade do moldador de gelo mais do que sua própria, então, se ele estaria feliz com outra mulher no dia de natal, ela os deixaria em paz. Mas é claro que isso só duraria até o fim daquele dia. Vinte e quatro horas depois, voltaria a sua rotina de sempre. Isso dava Juvia também um dia só para ela, que ela não havia há meses. Pensava em ver se alguém na Fairy Tail estaria livre, mas lembrou-se que todos os seus companheiros mais chegados já estavam com o dia planejado. Mesmo Lucy, e ela cogitou passar o dia com a loira, estaria em um encontro com Natsu.

Boa parte do dia se passou enquanto ela simplesmente olhava para a neve que caía atrás do vidro da janela, pensando em Gray a cada floco que via. O dia já começava a escurecer e a maga ainda estava de pijamas, e ela imaginava se ela realmente passaria o dia inteiro de natal daquela forma. A campainha tocou e ela seguiu intrigada à porta. Abriu-a e encontrou-se com Mirajane, segurando um grande buquê de flores, uma caixa de chocolate e um cartão. Ela disse que os presentes chegaram mais cedo, todos endereçados à Juvia. Juvia pegou os presentes e agradeceu à amiga. Seu coração bateu com esperança, até ler o cartão, com o nome do remetente dos presentes: Lyon Bastia. Jogou raivosamente as flores no chão e o chocolate largado à mesa de escrivaninha. É claro. O que mais podia esperar? Olhou para as flores largadas no chão. No momento seguinte arrependeu-se e voltou a ler o cartão. Nele, Lyon pedia, pela 73ª vez naquela semana, para passar o dia 25 com Juvia. "_Ele é insistente_", pensou. Ainda não entendia bem a teia de relações que tinha imaginado que acontecia, mas ela era ciente dos sentimentos de Lyon. Seu olhar se revezava entre os presentes. Ela já imaginava que se arrependeria, mas pensou em um milagroso "_Por que não?_" como resposta dessa vez. Pegou as flores, achou um vaso e, com sua magia, o encheu d'água. No cartão havia hora e local marcados onde Lyon estaria esperando, ela tinha certeza, quer ela fosse ou não. A garota ainda tinha umas horas livres, mas não queria mais ficar em casa, então se vestiu e foi à rua. Andou lentamente pelas calçadas brancas enquanto sentia os flocos tocarem as poucas partes nuas de seu corpo. Embora seu vestido comprido e de mangas longas fosse naturalmente feito para dias de baixa temperatura, Juvia não sentia frio algum. Desde criança era assim, não importava se o dia era extremamente frio ou quente, ela não sentia tanta diferença. Se suas vestimentas do dia a dia eram mais quentes, isso apenas acontecia por que era o visual que ela gostava mais. Saindo das colinas de Fairy Hills e chegando mais na cidade, admirou-se, assim como todos os dias desde o início do mês, com as luzes que iluminavam cada canto de Magnólia. Em árvores, lojas e pontes, as luzes coloridas davam uma nova vida à cidade durante a noite.

Logo Juvia chegou ao parque da cidade, avistando Lyon com facilidade em meio aos casais que passeavam pela área. Não demorou também para que Lyon encontrasse Juvia pela multidão. Ele sorriu como nunca antes e literalmente correu em direção a Juvia.

_- Eu sabia que um dia você reconheceria meu amor, Juvia_ – Lyon a cumprimentou, pegando e beijando a mão da maga.

_- É só por hoje, Lyon-sama. O coração de Juvia sempre pertencerá ao Gray-sama_ – Juvia disse conforme os dois começavam a caminhar pelas ruas de Magnólia.

- Sinceramente não sei o que você vê naquele idiota, Juvia. Eu posso te fazer muito mais feliz, eu sei que nós fomos feitos um para o outro.

-_ Juvia não concorda com isso. Mas... Juvia tem que agradecer o chocolate e as flores._

_ - Flores? Eu não te mandei flores, só o chocolate e o cartão_ – Lyon respondeu, confuso.

_- Não? Então quem mais..._

Juvia parou de andar. Se não tinha sido Lyon, quem mais poderia ser? Tirando Lyon, os únicos homens que ela conhecia o suficiente para uma coisa dessas seria Gajeel, mas ele jamais faria isso, ou então...

_- O dia foi ótimo, Lyon-sama, mas agora Juvia tem que ir. Tchau._ – a maga disse, enquanto corria para voltar à seu apartamento na Fairy Hills. Talvez ela estivesse errada, e provavelmente estaria, mas ela não podia deixar de tentar. Ela voltou a ter esperança, e ia se agarrar nela com todas as forças torcendo para que assim, talvez, seus pensamentos se tornem realidade.

Entrou no prédio, tirando seus sapatos de forma desajeitada pela pressa, correndo pelos corredores e escadas, já vazios a essa hora, até chegar a seu quarto. Entrou e procurou por entre as flores por algo que indicasse seu verdadeiro remetente. Em meio a procura também reparou nas flores que montavam o buquê: Gardênia, Lírio amarelo e Lavanda. Isso deixava-a ainda mais animada na procura, até que encontrou um bilhete de papel amarrado em uma das Gardênias. Lá tinha um endereço e horário. E um nome no final.

_- Gray-sama_ – sussurrou enquanto uma de suas mãos ia ao seu rosto em um gesto de surpresa.

Ela não acreditava no que via, e seus olhos se fixaram no nome escrito na última linha. Quando parecia que a ficha tinha finalmente caído, ela gritou. Gritou com uma felicidade que ela não sentia há tempo. Tentou se concentrar para ver o resto das informações. Local. Um restaurante famoso em frente ao Lago Sciliora. Hora. Três horas antes. "_Não_", pensou. Gray não deveria mais estar lá. Mas Juvia estava determinada, e não ia deixar uma chance dessas escapar. Voltou a correr, dessa vez em direção ao lago.

Ofegante, olhava de um lado para o outro em procura ao restaurante indicado. Quando avistou-o, viu também um homem de cabelos curtos e escuros em um terno branco. Apesar de ser incomum vê-lo de roupas, Juvia sabia de longe que aquele era o Gray. Reuniu mais energia e foi correndo na neve em direção a seu amado. Ao chegar mais perto, gritou por seu nome e, quando o mago estava se virou, ele sorriu timidamente. Juvia sorriu ainda mais, antes de escorregar e cair. Durante os poucos segundos da queda, ela fechou os olhos e esperou sentir a gelada e macia neve, mas ao invés disso, sentiu dois braços a segurarem. Abriu os olhos e viu o rosto de Gray a sua frente.

_- Para quem me seguia as escondidas, essa entrada foi bem chamativa_ – Gray riu

_- G-Gray-sama!_ – Juvia soltou uma lágrima de alegria por seu desejo se concretizar e se esforçava para não desmaiar de tanta felicidade naquele momento.

_ - O que houve, Juvia? Se machucou?_

_- Nada. Juvia está bem, Gray-sama._

_ - Podemos entrar então?_

_- Sim!_

Gray ajudou a maga a se levantar e segurou sua mão enquanto os dois entravam no restaurante. Quando Juvia perguntou sobre a garota que ele deveria ter um encontro naquele dia com Gray, ele disse que os planos dele sempre foram com ela, mas que não tinha coragem de dizer isso na hora. Eles passaram a noite conversando e se divertindo, o sorriso sempre presente no rosto dela. E agora, ao olhar pela janela do restaurante e ver a neve, Juvia ainda pensava em Gray, mas que dessa vez trouxe felicidade a ela.

_- Feliz Natal, Gray-sama!_

* * *

_Sim, esse é o fim. Ou não. Quero fazer continuação disso e ir até o ano novo, mas não sei se o farei agora, em qualquer dia aleatório no meio do ano ou no natal do ano que vem, hahaha._

_Significado das flores do buquê:_

_Lavanda – Flor roxa, cor de flor conhecida como do primeiro amor e da calma. É uma flor que aprecia o frio._

_Gardênia – Flor branca que é muito usada por pessoas que querem demonstrar os seus sentimentos. Ela pode significar pureza, sinceridade, doçura e também pode ser o símbolo de um amor secreto._

_Lírio – Representa a pureza, a castidade e a inocência. Também significa amor eterno, fartura e calor, na China. O Lírio amarelo significa uma amizade que deseja tornar-se um romance, mas indica também decepção e desengano._


End file.
